Si No Te Amo, Me Muero
by TsukinoDiamante
Summary: Recordé sus ojos azules y apagados al borde del llanto, su mirada asustada y fría, la fragilidad de su cuerpo, la suavidad de porcelana en su piel... Esa desconocida me había hechizado, había acabado con el último ápice de cordura en mí y ahora solo deseaba cuidar de ella y no dejarla nunca. Después de mirarla supe que nada volvería a parecerme perfecto otra vez...


Recuerdo la primera vez que la vi. Jamás recordaré un invierno más crudo como aquél. El frío calaba en los huesos y poco me imaginaba todo lo que iba a sucederme. Salí porque ya no soportaba estar dentro. Algo que hasta el día de hoy no sé qué era me jalaba hacia el exterior.

Nunca fui un hombre de muchas convicciones, ni creencias, ni fortalezas. Poco esperaba de la vida, no me importaba pasar días enteros encerrado en el interior de esa cabaña que no era mía, pero que estaba tan abandonada como yo que no dudé un solo instante en apropiarme de ella.

Por ese entonces yo solo tenía casi 23 años y había huido de la universidad durante las vacaciones. No tenía familia. Mi único hermano había muerto en un accidente en el que yo debí haber muerto también. Zafiro decidió dar su vida a cambio de la mía, y eso era algo que me perseguía día y noche. Ya habían pasado dos años desde entonces, pero fue justo después de su muerte que encontré ese lugar y decidí quedarme. Cada vez que tenía vacaciones desaparecía del mundo y me encerraba en esa cabaña abandonada y sucia. Siempre la limpiaba y comencé a adecuarla con objetos personales, entre cosas que le hacían falta.

Si algo me gustaba de ese lugar, era precisamente la lejanía y soledad que lo rodeaban. Sentía que me había estado esperando y que ahora solo podía pertenecerme a mí. Se encontraba en medio de los árboles, ya casi en mitad del bosque. Tres días después de mi llegada ese invierno, la vi.

Cuando la miré por primera vez creí que era un fantasma. Creí que era el fantasma dueño de la casa y que venía a arrebatármela. Pero después, cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la visión, temí que fuera la muerte.

La chica no debía tener más de 18 años y lucía una piel pálida, casi translúcida. Sus ojos se concentraban en algún punto lejos de allí y no vestía mas que un vestido color olivo de tirantes. Noté que tiritaba de frío y que las venas del cuerpo se le ponían azuladas.

Ella pareció no percatarse de mi presencia hasta que la toqué en el hombro. Mi mano debió alterarla porque solo hasta entonces se giró bruscamente, me lanzó una mirada llena de terror y se desvaneció en mis brazos. La sostuve con fuerza al tiempo que la cargaba sobre mis hombros hacia la cabaña.

La rubia no pesaba nada, pero tuve miedo de dejarla caer y perderla. Una vez dentro de la cabaña, la coloqué sobre el único y viejo colchón que había y le eché encima todos los cobertores que encontré. Ella seguía sin reaccionar y algo me impulsó a tocar su rostro. Su cuerpo seguía tiritando y jamás sentí algo más frío y suave que su piel. Me di cuenta de que cubrirla no sería suficiente y que su frente ardía en fiebre.

Rápidamente puse agua a hervir y por mientras que estaba lista me dediqué a masajearle los brazos y piernas para transmitirle calor humano. Como vi que así no iba a funcionar, moví el colchón hasta situarlo a escasos metros de la chimenea.

Volví a cubrirla con las cobijas y fui rápidamente a buscar ropa mía. Lo único que encontré adecuado fueron unas playeras de manga larga hechas de algodón. Cualquier cosa era mejor que su vestido ligero y sin mangas. La descubrí y con mucho cuidado le quité la ropa. Apenas pude respirar. Jamás había visto a una mujer desnuda antes. Su cuerpo me resultó una obra de arte dibujada al óleo y sin enmarcar. Ella era frágil, débil, como un indefenso pajarito que acababa de perder las alas. A mis ojos era un lado de la perfección que no conocía y que después de mirarla supe que nada volvería a parecerme perfecto otra vez.

Una vez le hube colocado una de mis playeras, la cual le cubría hasta las rodillas por su corta estatura, volví a enterrarla en las cobijas. El agua ya hervía cuando llegué al caldero con algunas compresas. Sin importarme la temperatura del agua, hundí las manos con las compresas y las remojé un rato. Regresé al lado de la chica y coloqué las compresas en su frente, retirando los mechones dorados que caían sobre el rostro.

No supe cuánto tiempo me quede allí, a su lado, mirándola sin cansarme. Afuera ya no había luz alguna y en la cabaña no había mas que el fuego de la chimenea para iluminarnos. Apenas dormí durante la noche. No podía cerrar los ojos sabiendo que ella estaba ahí, fuera de sí misma. En la madrugada comenzó a balbucear frases ininteligibles, como si estuviera desvariando. Me sentí un poco animado al ver actividad en ella y supe que tenía la posibilidad de sobrevivir. Para cuando el sol salió, decidí que era hora de preparar algo de comer. No tenía nada más que verduras y un poco de pollo, así que hice un caldo espeso y caliente. Mientras se cocinaba, le cambié las compresas por otras más calientes y esperé en el exterior.

Había comenzado a nevar y supe que eso sería peor, pues los únicos cobertores que tenía se los había dispuesto a la chica y tendría que ir por más leña. Entré de nuevo, apagué el caldo y devoré dos platos. Bebí un poco de café y me preparé para salir a buscar leña. Caminé durante largo rato sin rumbo. Conocía aquel bosque como si yo mismo lo hubiera puesto ahí. La figura de la rubia no salía de mi cabeza y una tremenda preocupación de no verla despierta a mi regreso comenzaba a dolerme. No sabía nada de ella, absolutamente nada, pero el verla parada en medio de la nada, tiritando de frío como si quisiera morir me causó un escalofrío. Recordé sus ojos azules y apagados al borde del llanto, su mirada asustada y fría, la fragilidad de su cuerpo, la suavidad de porcelana en su piel... Negarlo hubiera sido estúpido. Esa desconocida me había hechizado, había acabado con el último ápice de cordura en mí y ahora solo deseaba cuidar de ella y no dejarla nunca.

Divisé un árbol a medio cortar a lo lejos y supe que había llegado. Me dediqué a cortar pedazos del tronco hasta que nada quedó de él. En esos días la luz se acababa demasiado rápido, así que como pude cargué todo lo que había cortado y llegué hasta la cabaña jadeando.

La chica no se había movido ni un centímetro y me preocupé. Eché más leña al fuego y la toqué para saber si aun tenía pulso. Aun vivía y eso me alivió de sobremanera. Supe que ni las cobijas ni el fuego ni las compresas serían suficientes para calentarla, así que tomé una decisión. Me deshice de mi abrigo y me metí bajo las cobijas. No tenía idea de qué hacía o por qué, pero mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que pesaba como una piedra en un estanque.

Con cuidado la rodeé con los brazos, cubriendo su cuerpo con el mío por completo. No me cansaba de mirar su rostro angelical y dormido, esperando a que reaccionara. Sin darme cuenta me fui quedando dormido poco a poco hasta que mis ojos se cerraron por completo.

Cuando desperté, lo primero que vi fue su rostro y un poco de sudor cayendo por su frente. La palpé y me di cuenta de que ya había dejado de temblar y que por fin se había calentado. Me incorporé con cuidado y recalenté el caldo. El viejo reloj que colgaba encima de la chimenea marcaba más de las seis de la tarde y supe que la chica tenía ya un día inconsciente. Decidí salir a recolectar hierbas y frutos que encontrara. Duré el resto de la tarde en el exterior buscando todo lo posible para comer.

Regresé casi a media noche. El fuego de la chimenea casi se extinguía y me apresuré a echar más leña. Poco a poco el fuego comenzó a consumir los troncos hasta que alcanzó una llama fuerte y caliente que iluminó el lugar. De pronto algo no andaba bien. La rubia no estaba en el colchón y no me había percatado hasta que el fuego alumbró el lugar. Mi corazón se aceleró precipitadamente y miré a mi alrededor con rapidez. La encontré en cuclillas junto a un rincón. Me miraba asustada y su pálida piel resplandecía en la oscuridad. Me acerqué con lentitud hacia ella y me arrodillé. No pude evitar posar la mirada en sus labios resecos que se fruncían con recelo y decidí hablar.

-¿Tienes hambre?- pregunté sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Su única respuesta fue un movimiento leve de cabeza.

-Será mejor que regreses al colchón. Ahí estarás caliente.

La ayudé a ponerse de pie y caminamos lentamente hasta el colchón. Me di cuenta de que no tenía nada de fuerzas y supuse que necesitaba alimentarse. La vi observar el interior de la cabaña desde el caldero. Le serví un plato grande de caldo y se lo llevé. Mientras ella comía, dispuse a calentar agua para preparar té.

Me senté frente a ella sin decir palabra. Ella no me miraba. Solo se dedicaba a engullir el caldo desesperadamente cono si no hubiera probado bocado en días. Estudié sus facciones en silencio, su forma de masticar y noté cómo un poco de color regresaba a sus mejillas, aunque seguía tan blanca como la nieve que caía en el exterior. Ella me sorprendió mirándola y me sonrojé como nunca antes. Su mirada era inexpresiva y distante. Algo me dijo que lo que a ella le pasaba ya no tenía remedio. Traté de sonreír pero me encontré en mitad de un mar de emociones que se tragaban unas a otras.

-¿Quisieras un poco más?-mi voz fue casi inaudible.

Ella negó con la cabeza y me entregó el plato sin ganas. Lo llevé a la cocina y le preparé un té de hierbabuena. Cuando regresé se encontraba de frente al fuego con las manos extendidas. Coloqué la taza frente a ella y me senté a su lado. La vi sorber un poco del contenido y me di cuenta de que parecía un estúpido sin decir nada.

-Seguro quieres saber qué te pasó...-dije sin respuesta.-Cuando te encontré allá te desmayaste y tuve que traerte aquí. Estuviste inconsciente más de un día entero y traté de mantenerte caliente porque ardías en fiebre y tu cuerpo estaba helado como un hielo...

Esperé a que dijera algo pero no fue así. En cambio ella me miró por primera vez y con una señal me indicó la playera que yo mismo le había puesto y comprendí.

-Eh...yo... Tuve que cambiarte de ropa y no tenía nada más... Espero que no te moleste.-dije nervioso.-Oye... ¿Cuál... Es tu nombre?

Por única respuesta obtuve un leve asentimiento. Ella de pronto se terminó el té y se metió bajo las cobijas sin decir nada. Su silencio me aterraba y comencé a creer que estaba muda. Cuando tuve la certeza de que ya no iba a responderme, recogí la taza y me incorporé. Antes de alejarme escuché su voz. Tenue, insegura y débil, como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer.

-Serena.

Me giré para mirarla, pero ella seguía dándome la espalda. Acomodé unos cojines junto al colchón, me puse el abrigo y me eché a dormir.

Esa noche fue eterna. El frío me atrapó y esta vez fui yo su presa. Mi cuerpo temblaba y muchos sueños extraños invadían mi cabeza. En todos ellos aparecía Serena con su mirada distante y fría, sus ojos de hielo, mirándome en la distancia. Traté de acercarme a ella pero con cada paso que daba ella retrocedía hasta caer en un acantilado. Me desperté abruptamente en mitad de la madrugada, asustado y con un miedo terrible de que Serena ya no estuviera allí. Me calmé al comprobar que dormía y decidí dejar de dormir para velar su sueño. Su semblante pasivo y dulce provocaban sentimientos profundos en mí que creí que jamás iba a desenterrar. No estaba dispuesto a perder a aquella criatura de quien lo único que sabía era su nombre, pero solo eso me bastaba.

* * *

**Personajes Naoko Takeuchi.**

Hola chicas! Ya sé que empiezo muchos fanfics pero no lo puedo evitar! Las ideas vienen a mí y odio tener que dejarlas ir. Estoy de vacaciones y si alguna de ustedes está leyendo algún otro fic mío, no se preocupen, tengo bastante tiempo libre y les prometo que poco a poco los iré actualizando todos los pendientes y los no tan pendientes. No prometo un tiempo exacto pero espero al menos un capítulo cada dos o tres días, y si puedo uno por día. Además, estaré publicando digamos un capítulo para cada fic para no dejar abandonado ninguno. Espero que les guste este nuevo que a mí me tiene entusiasmada, espero que tenga buena recepción porque me encantó la idea n.n muchas gracias a todas las que entren a leer.


End file.
